The Story Of Ginpatsu
by Max-sama
Summary: The Story Of Ginpatsu- a action thriller about Inuyasha's son. He goes on a quest to find out what really happend to his father and mother he might meet a few freinds along the way.


"Hurry up" said Sesshomaru.

The two adolescents both around the age 16 trotted up to the great demon of the west. One was a human with jet black hair that went about half down her back, she wore a light blue kimono with silver thread flower pattern that wrapped around her light shoulders. Her height came up to Sesshomaru chin. She was already getting her women's growth. Her eyes were a hazel color and she had a very toothy grin that managed to show almost all her teeth. Her name was Rin.

The other was a boy with snow white hair that fell down to his waist. He wore black toga like outfit(a/n stuff Sesshomaru wears) it had gold strips that flowed up from his waist line. He wore a black chest plate that had a wire thin scratch going diagonal, he also wore two shoulder plates that slanted down from his muscular shoulders. He would look excatly like a youkai if he didn't have white dog ears on the top of his head, this young man was a hanyou.

"Were are we going Fluffy?" the young lady asked still calling him by his childish name she made up for him such a long time ago.

"Ya, are we almost there?" the young man asked in almost what seemed like a whisper.

"Almost" Sesshomaru answered with no emoticon in his voice. "We are after a certain lizard demon that has vandalized my land for the last time"

"Is there gonna be a fight" the young man asked eagerly gripping his sword hilt.

"Might be" Sesshomaru said. For the rest of the trip everyone was silent.

Then they heard what sounded like the crashing of a tree. It fell right were Rin was standing not even a second ago. A giant salamander like creature stepped over the fallen tree. With what seemed like a thousand dagger like teeth and two orange strips that came from his belly and connected at his spine.

"Sess...homaru" the beast staggered.

Turning its head looking for a quick escape. No such luck before the thing could turn its head to look another way the hanyou was upon him tearing and slashing with his razor sharp clawsletting out his primal rageuntil the beast was just a bloody pulp.

"I prefer you use that sword I gave you" Sesshoumaru said coldly staring at the bloody pulp. "It's much cleaner"

"Sorry sir I just get such an rush when I use my claws" said the young man, licking the blood off his claws.

"Im with Fluffy" Rin said looking disgusted. "You didn't have to do that to it"

"Can we just go home" the young man said rolling his eyes.

The two males were silent on the way home and stopped and attempt that Rin made to start up conversation. From time to time She would comment on something about the surroundings like the tree's are so black, or wow look at those stars.

When the castle came into sight a certain toad imp came out.

"Would you like me to make some tea my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Its quite alright Jaken" said Sesshomaru smoothly. "We've had a ruff trip and would just like some rest"

As they passed Rin tripped him.

"HEY" Jaken said getting up

Before he could strike Rin with his staff he was kicked back down by the boy. Rin burst into laughing as the irritated toad imp got up.

"Hurry up" said Sesshomaru for the second time that evening.

Later that night.

The young man walked into the study without a sound. The room was made of smooth marble that seemed to engulf everything that was against it. There were dark red velvet curtains that stretched over the huge window, many different shelves all which were a dark creamy brown fill with aritfacts and a very large desk with paper scattered on it.

"You wanted to see me sir" the young man said.

"Ginpatsu I haven't really told you about your parents have I?" asked with no emotions.

"No sir, all you've told me my father was born a hanyou but died a youkai, and you've told me nothing about my mother" said the young man.

"Well I think your of age to know" said Sesshomaru "your father and your mother searched for years for a very special jewel. Do you know what it was called?"

"No sir" said Ginpatsu eagerly.

"It was called the shikon jewel, the jewel of four souls, the Shikon tami" Sesshomaru said "your father made a wish on it to become a full demon, just before you were born, your mother was very beautiful, well for a human"

"Oh" said Ginpatsu getting very excited now. "Was my father strong"

"As much as I hate to admit it I wont lie to you" Sesshomaru coldly "He was nearly as strong as me in his hanyou stage when he became a youkai he was untouchable"

"Was he really that powerful?" Ginpatsu asked. "Then how did he die?"

"Your mother she died" Sesshomaru said looking through the window "A demon got her, your father felt guilty the guilt drove him insane. I don't know were he is, probably dead"

"How can u speak so cruelly" said Ginpatsu sounding insulted. "Why did u take me in then?"

"You and me are the only know surviving relatives of my father, the Daimyo of the west. But, that is not why I called you here tonight" said Sesshomaru "I have a gift for you"

The expression on Ginpatsu's face suddenly changed from insulted to eager and excited.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Its your father's sword, he was going to give it to you since it was useless to him" started Sesshomaru "The sword has great powers but cannot be used by a youkai, it was forged from your grandfathers fang and repaired by your fathers. You may find it heavy at first but you must work on building up your upper body strength, you need to use the sword and stop using your claws they will only get you so far."

"Does it have a name or may I name it?" Ginpatsu asked.

"Its called the Tetsusaiga and it is yours" Sesshoumaru said getting up from his chair and staring blankly out of the window.

"How do I use it?" Ginpatsu asked also getting up.

"Like you would use any sword, its will probably be a two handed sword to start out but as I said once you work on your upper body strength your skill with it will also increase" Sesshomaru said. Turning around "Now away with you"

as Ginpatsu was walking through the study's doorway catching peeks at the varios aritfacts Sesshomaru said " If you have any problems with the sword, if its damaged see a man named Totosai, he will fix it for you and he also knows some secrets about the blade that even I don't know"

"Thank you sir" Ginpatsu bowed and walked down the hallway to his quarters.

He set the Tetsusaiga next to his other sword. He slipped into bed thinking back on what his uncle had said, could he really have some compassion, he had never seen his uncle like this before. He fell asleep thinking of the battle with the lizard and how he felt when he sunk his claws into him.


End file.
